Idée pour le moins Saugrenue
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Andrew Fletchey est un jeune homme charmant. Son seul défaut  a part d'être ennuyeux  c'est qu'il amoureux de Lily Evans. Une Lily Evans qui ferai tout pour qu'il cesse d'essayer de la charmer. Tout...?


Lily repoussa avec agacement une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Les rires de James Potter et Sirius Black, assis à côté d'elle sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'empêchaient de se plonger comme il le faudrait dans le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, _Les elfes de maison : Un esclavage ?_

La préfète soupira et retourna son attention dans le gros volume relié de cuir emprunté quelques heures plus tôt à la bibliothèque.

_Est-ce vraiment digne de notre société actuelle, une société sans cesse qualifiée de « bienveillante » de mettre en esclavage une espèce plus faible que la nôtre, sous seul prétexte qu'elle n'est pas humaine ? Voici un témoignage du directeur de ce journal appelé « Le Chicaneur », le jeune Mr Xenophillius Lovegood…_

Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres tira à nouveau Lily hors de sa lecture. Se retenant à grande peine de se jeter sur le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, elle inspira profondément et essaya de retrouver son calme.

_Est-ce vraiment digne de notre…_ Non, ça, elle l'avait déjà lu. _Voici un témoignage du directeur…_

Elle serra les dents. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était à cause de cet imbécile de Potter. Lily tourna la tête vers ledit imbécile et mit toute la rancœur et la haine possible dans son regard, essayant de lui faire passer le message. Malheureusement, James Potter était entièrement tourné vers son ami Sirius et lui expliquait à grand renfort de gestes en tout genre une anecdote où Lily entendit les mots « sort », « Servilus » et « lac ». Serrant les poings et préférant ne pas en entendre plus, la jeune fille retourna dans son livre.

« _Les elfes de maison sont des créatures fascinantes, explique Mr Lovegood, âgé de 19 ans. Elles sont d'ailleurs cousines des célèbres gobelins, des trolls ou encore des gnomes de jardin, ces derniers étant connus pour leurs dons de Gernublis, qu'ils transmettent aux humains par leurs morsures bienfaitrices… »_

Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces âneries ? Elle releva la tête en réprimant un sourire et son regard tomba sur le nouveau venu dans la salle commune.

Le garçon blond qui venait d'entrer lui sourit et amorça un geste pour s'approcher d'elle. Avec horreur, la préfète devina ses intentions et se mordit la lèvre.

Andrew Fletchey, en même année qu'elle à Gryffondor, s'était mis en tête depuis la semaine dernière de surpasser Potter en matière de séduction envers elle. Séduction qui ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Lily. Ainsi qu'au poursuiveur à lunettes, qui devait se contenir pour ne pas envoyer valser le blond à quelques kilomètres de là dès qu'il s'approchait trop près de « Sa Lily Jolie ».

Andrew lui portait son sac, se précipitait pour l'aider à se relever dès qu'elle tombait, rigolait à ses histoires les moins drôles et ne tarissait jamais d'éloges à son sujet. Au début, Lily avait apprécié qu'on lui fasse ainsi la cour, mais s'était rapidement lassé. Andrew était gentil. Trop gentil. Et pour elle, trop gentil était synonyme d'ennuyeux.

Potter lança un regard assassin au nouvel arrivant et serra les poings. Andrew ne fit pas attention à ce détail et continua à marcher vers Lily, cette dernière sentant un sentiment d'horreur monter en elle. La jolie rousse n'en pouvait plus. Fletchey était une sangsue, un bout de sparadrap vivant. Il ne lui laissait jamais plus d'une heure de repos, revenant encore et toujours à la charge avec ses remarques mièvres. Au début, elle l'avait gentiment repoussé mais maintenant, Lily hésitai à passer à la manière forte. Elle voulait absolument qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se dire ça un jour, mais en réfléchissant, les avances de Potter n'étaient pas si _insupportables_.

Le déclic se fit. Potter.

Lily tourna la tête vers le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. Une idée, folle, irréalisable, germait peu à peu dans son esprit. Les conséquences en seraient peut-être désastreuses, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'éviter définitivement Andrew, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Le jeune homme blond s'approchai de plus en plus, alors Lily prit sa décision. Elle posa une main sur le bras de James Potter en lançant un regard inquiet vers la Sangsue. Etonné du geste de Lily, James se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force, entourant son cou de ses bras.

James en resta pétrifié. Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais il perdit rapidement pied au contact des lèvres si douces de la jeune fille. Il posa une main sur son dos pour la coller encore plus à lui et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la préfète.

Andrew s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il jeta un regard perdu à Sirius qui semblait aussi perdu que lui, sa mâchoire menaçant de se décrocher. Le jeune blond passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, gêné, et fit demi-tour, les épaules basses, penaud.

Lily caressa lentement la joue de James –elle avait décidé d'utiliser son prénom, maintenant. Les baisers, ça rapproche- du bout des doigts. Elle rompit le contact de leurs lèvres, se surprenant à penser que, finalement, l'étreinte n'avait rien eu d'un supplice comme elle l'aurait pensé. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'aperçut qu'Andrew Fletchey était sorti de la salle commune. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et tourna la tête vers James qui souriait comme un débile.

Elle culpabilisa. Maintenant –et qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ?- il allait croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou du moins qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui –ce qui était FAUX.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras. James soupira et comprit instantanément la stratégie qu'avait employé Lily.

_ Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, murmura-t-il en lui faisant un semblant de sourire triste.

Il se leva en ébouriffant ses cheveux et monta dans le dortoir des garçons sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Lily se prit la tête dans les mains en se demandant si l'idée qu'elle avait eut était si bonne que ça, en fin de compte.

Elle chassa les souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit –la chaleur des bras de James, la douceur de ces lèvres et de sa peau, le regard noisette qui la transperçait- et se leva à son tour pour monter dans son propre dortoir. Et NON, Lily Evans n'avait pas de sentiments pour James Potter.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, James se repassait en boucle son premier baiser avec la fille dont il était amoureux depuis ses 12 ans. C'était son premier baiser avec Lily Evans –mais pas la dernier, pensa-t-il avec force.


End file.
